Letters to the Old North State
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: Feeling like the most left out and ignored state, North writes to no one in particular, hoping for replies. Won't you write to me guys? Hello? Countries, states, fans, and yaoi allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Dear everyone,

I can't believe you've forgotten about me! Me, the generous, loyal to America, North Carolina! The Old North state! I can't believe everyone's getting letters but me! Well, anyways…Alfred and the states, and the countries were getting letters and answering them, so why can't I? Please send me a letter; I'd be happy to know I'm not forgotten!

-Susan B. Collins, aka, North Carolina

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, I was looking around, and found that no one ever noticed North Carolina, who played a big part in the Civil War. I mean, a BIG part.<strong>

**If you don't understand the Old North State, North Carolina was one of the last state to secede from America, mostly because it was trapped between Virginia and South Carolina. Therefore, it's known to be the Old North State, and when North said she was the generous state, she meant that the state did a lot of work in the Civil War, sending more troops than others. I thought some state like this should deserve something good.**


	2. Hurricane Irene

Hello North Carolina!

How are you? I know you just got hit by Irene, but aside from that. I actually  
>helped move about seven trees today but I digress. I just thought I would drop<br>a note seeing as how you're my favorite state.

One of your residents,

Blarney-Imp

* * *

><p>Dear Blarney-Imp<p>

It makes me happy to see that someone cares! Yes I did get hit be Irene, but luckily, I had been prepared. At least, before that earthquake took me by surprise. And it saddens me that those poor trees had fallen, but grateful to see that people like you care enough to keep this state safe! Cheers for you!

From the faithful,

North Carolina


	3. Virginia and the Earthquake

Hello North Carolina,

I'm glad people were prepared for it. Plus, buildings here are a bit more  
>hurricane resistant. I was actually stuck at my friend's house for Irene.<br>We're burning the wood in a couple of hours. I actually felt the earthquake at  
>my friend's house. It was so...weird. What was it like when you felt the<br>earthquake?

From,

Blarney-Imp

* * *

><p>Dear Blarney-Imp,<p>

Well, considering that I was too busy preparing, I was caught by surprise. I guess Virginia did something and messed with the surrounding states. He always seemed to scare me. It usually causes us to shudder violently. But thankfully, it was a little tremor.

From the faithful,

North Carolina


	4. Yankee Doodle New York!

Hey sis,

It's me, New York (and if you call me Yorkie I'll kick your **.) What's up?  
>How are you feeling?<p>

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

Dude Come on, I wouldn't call you a Yorkie! We all know you're a Yankee, all Northerners are! So anyways, I'm doing great! Irene can't keep _the_ Old North State down! I'm waaaay too tough for some silly little storm!

So, how's the whether treatin' ya?

From the faithful,

North Carolina!

P.S. I find it weird that that we're sisters, yet we have different last names! Well, that's life for ya!


	5. What a Rush!

Hey sis,

I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that statement. And heck-yeah I'm a Yankee...fan. XP Glad to hear your doing well.

The weather is fine now. It's actually sunny. Ireane was a b*tch though. *sigh* I couldn't move the entire weekend.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Eh, it's no big deal.

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

Hmmmm, most people laugh and call us the hillbillies, yeah…good times good times. I hope you're doing well too!

Bad luck for us Elena, I'm stuck here too making sure the repairs are done. It's great we inherit America's strength, no?

From the faithful,

North Carolina!

P.S. If America asked, I saw Blackbeard's ghost at the beach. He better find his head...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the letters, I didn't think North would get them, but I'm grateful. Thanks you guys!<strong>


	6. No need to worry about me!

Hallo Susan,

I couldn't forget about ya. Even if I wanted to. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Michigan tells me not to worry but I can't help but worry. If France and his trio weren't visiting me that day, I'd have been right there helping you. I may not always get along with you and the other thirteen original states, but I do worry.

Sincerely,

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana,<p>

Yup, I'm doing swell, just repairing the damages! It's okay, I'm North Carolina! I may suck at industry, but I'm not helpless! Honestly, I worry about every one else.

France and his trio…sigh, I miss Spain. He was the first one to set foot on my land. And then England came and you know where that led us.

Btw, I get along with everyone! But Germany…

From the faithful,

North Carolina!


	7. Family Inheritance, and Britain too

Hey Sis,

*thinks* I haven't called you that. Other things, yes, but not that... Yeah,  
>doing well.<p>

Yeah, I know the feeling. It's a pain in the **. Yeah, thank god we got Dad's  
>strength.<p>

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: What? Blackbeard's ghost? How did that happen?

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

No you haven't called me that, I was joking. Anyways, I'm glad you're doing well then!

Even thought he's a scaredy cat…we have his strength. Such a strange family.

From the faithful,

North Carolina!

P.S. You can blame Britain for that! Apparently, he dispatched his head and now I'm stuck with a headless pirate. Ugh.


	8. To Brother South

Hey North! How've ya been? I know you're right next to me, but I don't care...

Well, I just thought I would send ya a letter to bug you so...

*poke*

Your neighbor(and bro),

Rodney S. Jones South Carolina

**Dear Rodney,**

**I've been better, but y'know, nothing bad here. It takes more than a miserable hurricane to take me down! Even though my beach house that overlooks the sea where Blackbeard visits nightly is wrecked. Sigh, moving back to America's place. Again.**

**Yeah, you've succeeded in bugging me, oh rebellious one. First state to secede always has a special place in my heart.**

***poked* Ouch.**

**Sincerely, your sis,**

**Susan B. Collins**

**Aka, The Old North State!**

**AAN: Sorry for being absent, I promise to answer these again!**


	9. To Brother South 2

North~

Well that's just peachy! It would be pretty upsetting if a hurricane managed to bring ya down...either way, you would still need to cheat to beat me at a match of arm wrestling! Aw, ya don't wanna move in with me? Sucks though that Blackbeard haunts ya, but better you than me!

I hope that special place in your heart has a bean bag chair...and boiled peanuts.

:)

Your bro,

Rodney S. Jones

AKA...Rodney

**Dear South Carolina,**

**I eat hurricanes for breakfast! Well, not really, but you get the point!**

**Hey wait, I only cheated **_**once **_**in my life! And I can't move in with you since I'm a Tar Heel, and your people won't go a day without saying "With it gets hot in the battle, Tar runs!" to me. Plus I nearly drowned last time…**

**Maybe I should send Blackbeard's head over so he can visit…**

**Your rival,**

**Susan B. Collins, AKA, **_**The**_** North Carolina**


	10. To Brother South 3

North,

Yeah I get what you mean...hurricanes are more of a lunch item.

I knew it! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater! Though it's true, tar runs when it  
>gets hot! I couldn't have ya beatin on my locals...<p>

Hmm...Blackbeard's head...what could I do with Blackbeard's head...you could  
>put his head in America's bedroom under the bed or something. That would be<br>pretty funny.

Rival? Ouch North! All just a bit of fun!

Your(hurt) bro,

Rodney S. Jones

South freakin Carolina

**Dear South,**

**Mmm, lunch; I wonder what horrible dish Britain's cooking up? I can only endure the scones. Those scones…!**

**Tch, that saying is always haunting me. Well, uh…Tar sticks! So, ha! And it's not like I'm going to behead your locals…again.**

**I'm already on it, he'll never know what hit him, hehehe…**

**Aw you know I'm joking!**

**Your epic sister,**

**Susan B. Collins**

**AKA, North to the Carolina **

**P.S. Ya'know, Spain's my real father? Weird history I got here, eh?**


	11. To Sister Ohio

Dear sister,

I wouldn't forget you sis!

Hi, it's O-Hi-O! :D

How are you? I missed ya!

I should visit more often, no?

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones~

P.S. I baked some cookies for you! I hope you enjoy! (:

**Dear sis,**

**Of course you wouldn't! And I can't forget you because every one talks about how great you are here!**

**I'm doing fine, and you?**

**And yes, yes you should!**

**From,**

**Susan B. Collins**

**AKA, North Carolina!**

**P.S. Cookies? What kind? I hope it's oatmeal….**


	12. To My Scary Brother Virginia

**Dear North Carolina,**

**I haven't forgotten you! Here, have some vanilla ice cream! You do like**  
><strong>vanilla, right? By the way, how are you? Oh! Gotta go! It's time for me to<strong>  
><strong>shake the ground with my hyperness again!<strong>

**Your insane brother,**

**Eric D. Johnson**

**AKA, Virginia!**

* * *

><p>Dear Virginia,<p>

[North, do not freak out, do not freak out, do not freak out...]

*Freaking out* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Ahem, sorry, you remember that you scare me ever since you became a Confederate and practically forced me to become one too? Yeah, sorry, still scarred by that incident. It's okay, I'm working on it.

...I like strawberry actually. _

Wait, what? Shaking? Is that some code word for earthquake? NONONONONONO-

-Susan B. Collins

Aka, The Old North State.


End file.
